Scholar
by 81st Nephalim
Summary: Set after evil ending of Infamous 2. Samson, a marked 17 year old, wakes up after a blast to find he has strange, powerful abilities. How will he survive this wasteland with with conduit friend and his human girlfriend? This story went on a completely track than my original intention. If anyone wants to pick it up, feel free.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game Infamous in any way, shape, or form. This is my own story that I created using ideas from the game.**

Please don't sue me.

Scholar

I'd have to say that it was a first. A flash of red, tremendous pain, and then waking to a broken city with dead bodies strewn about the place. I woke up to a red sky that flashed with streaks of red lightning and the worst headache I had ever experienced. I sat up to find the street I was on was relatively stable in comparison to the rest of the city, which had long since turned to ruins with the plagues and the waves of rogue conduits that swept through the city over the last few months. I stood up to begin to take my bearings and think of possible solutions to my current predicament when I remembered. I was walking home with Chelsea when the alarms sounded. I had to find Chelsea!

I found her not ten feet away. She wasn't moving.

"Chelsea!" I said as I raced towards her still body.

"No, no, no, please don't be dead."

Chelsea and I had been dating for the past 2 and a half months. She was the only person that didn't care about me being a potential Conduit. She even thought the tattooed barcode on my neck that marked me as one was kinda cool, aesthetically. She even helped me to stay out of fights so I could keep going to school.

I frantically reached for her arm to look for a pulse. I didn't find one. I tried again but was still unsuccessful in finding a pulse. It was then that I realized that she wasn't breathing.

I couldn't help it, I started to cry. I have never cried so hard in my life.

I reached down to hold her hand, just to hold her hand. The instant I touched her a mountain of information began to flow into my mind. It was too much but I couldn't do anything, my hand wouldn't open. The information continued to bombard my mind and I felt myself begin to pass out from the sheer pain. I was just about to pass out when I saw something. Among the mountains of data that had entered my mind was something I didn't expect.

"I found it!" I thought. It was then that I was able to release her hand. Just as quickly as it had started, the flow of information had ceased. It didn't matter in my mind. I had found what my subconscious was looking for. I acted immediately, trusting to my newly found instincts to guide me on what to do.

My right hand I rested on her heart, as I did I wished that I was wrong and Chelsea's heart would be beating, it wasn't, so I continued. My left hand I placed on her scalp. Once I did the flow returned but I was able to somehow slow it down to within manageable levels. I slowly leaned over her still body until our eyes were level with each other. I pulled with my mind what energy would be required from the electrically rich air.

I began to speak, wishing beyond all hope that it would work.

"RETURN TO ME"

The words left me along with all the energy I had collected. And in that instant I passed out due to pure exhaustion. As darkness crept torwards me, I was elated to see the two icy blue eyes that had been in love for what seemed like forever. Satisfied, I slept.

I awoke to the sound of voices arguing. I recognized one as Chelsea and I would have jumped and screamed with joy had I been able to. My body wouldn't move, no matter what I did, so I decided to listen and hope I would be able to help soon enough.

"I say we kill her, she's human and so has no place in this new world."

"No, we need her! She is human yet she survived the blast. We need to know how this happened and what to do if it happens again."

"No! Don't touch me!" Chelsea! I wanted to move, I wanted to help, but I couldn't.

"Hey Boss, we got ourselves a live one here." Another voice said. This forgien person emphasized his point by lightly kicking me in the side.

"Don't you touch him!" I heard Chelsea's voice crack as she said these words.

Eargh! If only I could move I could protect her.

"Shit! He's been tagged! What should we do with him?" The voice who kicked me asked.

The one whom I can only assume was in charge replied, "Dammit. Alright there's nothing we can do. Kill him."

"NOOO!" Chelsea screamed as I heard the feel of cold metal against my forehead. Just as before as stream of information filled my mind. Yet more controlled, more technical. Just like that I knew what to do. I sprang to my feet grabbing the gun and with a flick of my wrist tore it from the hands of the…boy? I couldn't allow this to deter me. Faster than I thought possible I shot the boy in the knee and then raised the barrel toward Chelsea's assailants. This happened so fast that it was only then that I realized that I was able to move again.

As I refocused, I studied the faces that stared back me. There were three besides the boy, two men and a woman. The woman was average height, Chinese, blue hair, and what looked like snowflakes falling from her hand. One of the men was tall, almost 7 feet with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail and what appeared to be a katana strapped to his back. The third was instantly recognizable. The Demon of Empire City, in front of me threatening my and Chelsea's lives.

"Sam? Sam! Thank god you're alive. You need to run, they want to kill you." She said this to me as the tall man held her arm keeping her in place.

This angered me to no ends. I did what I did before, I gathered the energy that was still in the air and tried another command like the first one I did with Chelsea.

"RELEASE HER" The tall man, without knowing why, opened his hand to let her go. She immediately raced toward me. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back while the man named Cole McGrath and his men looked openly surprised at what I did. To be honest I was a little surprised myself, especially since I'm was still standing. It worked so well that time, let's try it again.

After collecting more energy from the dwindling supply in the air, I spoke in the same voice as before.

"DO NOT FOLLOW US." And then I quickly disassembled the gun and we ran away as quickly as possible. We didn't stop until Chelsea begged me stop, I looked at her and saw how tired she was. So we stopped and rested.

"How are you feeling?" I asked looking into her eyes, overjoyed that she was alive yet dreading the possible side effects of what I did to her. She looked at me with sweat dripping down her face, "Fine…tired…..hungry." I laughed at this as I rose to look for something to eat in some of the shops that were nearby. I found some stuff for sandwiches so I went back to prepare the closest thing to a picnic we would have for a while. As we sat there eating I studied her face, determined to put everything to memory. Her soft blue eyes, her red hair with a streak of purple she put in after I had told her once that it was my favorite color, the strong shoulders, her hourglass figure she had told me that took a lot of work to maintain and still eat what she wants. When Chelsea saw me staring she smiled in embarrassment. Ahh, her smile, every time I see it I almost die of pure joy.

"What are you staring at?" She asked with that smile of hers. "The most beautiful person I have ever seen." I replied, being perfectly honest.

"Her reaction was perfect, going completely red in the face and taking another big bite of her sandwich. It was then we heard someone kick a can and the words "Son of a". We both stood up quickly, "Stay behind me Chelsea." She quickly did as I asked. After a few seconds of waiting I called out "We know your there, come out now with your hands where I can see them." We stood there in suspense as after a few seconds a figure slowly came out of a nearby alley. "Alright, I'm coming out don't shoot me or whatever oka… Samson? Samson is that you?" I couldn't believe it. "Duncan? Duncan you're alive!"

Duncan was my only friend among the potential conduits. He was bigger than I was so he helped me out of a lot of bad situations. Believe it or not, even with his big size he was a technological genius. He put together walkie-talkies, elaborate mechanisms that I couldn't understand the function of, and even the biggest stink bombs City Hall has ever been subjected to.

We quickly bro hugged and brought him over to have some sandwiches.

"Chelsea? Wow! You're alive! How'd you sur.." A quick look from me silenced him. Best not bring any possible memories she might have of what happened. A look from him said that we would talk about that later.

He promptly changed the subject. "So what's for lunch?" he asked rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist looking over his domain.

"Only the best deli sandwiches this side of the city." Chelsea said with another heart-breaking smile on her face. I'd be jealous if it wasn't for the fact that Duncan and Chelsea were cousins. Though with the same features you'd swear they were twins.

Once Duncan got settled down I figured I could finally relieve my suffering bladder. "Well, I love this reunion and all, but I got to use the bathroom. Don't eat everything Duncan." I said as I began to walk towards the nearest restroom I could find.

"You've got five minutes before it's all gone!" He said to my back.

As I washed my hands I looked at myself in the mirror. I had curly blond hair that I had been meaning to cut into my usual half inch length. Chelsea would say that I had a strong jaw and wide shoulders but I didn't see it. My eyes were a darker shade of blue than hers. As I stood there I noticed something different. My eyes seemed to have aged, like they belonged on a man who had seen and experienced more than my 17 years of life. I chalked it up to the changes that had happened to my body. I looked at my watch and saw that it had been four minutes. "Crap! He'll eat everything!" I exclaimed as I dried my hands raced out the bathroom.

As I ran toward Chelsea and Duncan, hoping that there was still food left, I realized, everythings changed. What are we going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry, it's been awhile. I kinda dropped this story and forgot about it. My bro though said i had to finish this before I work on any more. And that's the plan.**_

Once the sandwiches were gone it didn't take long before we realized that we didn't have anywhere to go. We needed a plan. Thankfully, Chelsea was there to give us direction. "Obviously we can't stay here. We could head towards the country." She said with slight hesitation. "Yeah, but we would need supplies, and plus none of us know how to survive in the wild." Duncan replied. "Well, what about…"

While Chelsea and Duncan hashed out a plan I was thinking. About my new ability, about everything i've learned so far. From what I can gather my left hand is constantly receiving information about whatever it is it's touching. During lunch I learned everything there was to know about my sandwich and even now I'm gaining a technical readout on every particle of air touching my skin. One would think that it would overwhelming or distracting, but it's actually rather soothing. Which brings me another curiosity. My right hand. I'm gaining nothing from it. Then my gaze drifts to my left hand again. 'I wonder' I think to myself. The moment I bring my palms together a stream of information erupts, all about me. I know how fast my body grows, how many cells are in my body and all of their functions, I know how my brain is able to process all this information(via previously unused parts of my brain), I even know that I'm beginning to develop a cavity. Most important though, I know that while my left hand is a receiver of knowledge, my right is a transmitter of knowledge. Through a simple handshake I may bestow any information I currently possess.

Of course, it is then that I'm drawn out of my thoughts by Duncan. "Alright then, it's settled. We are headed for the Rebels." Wait, what? The rebels are a group of active and inactive conduits that got together to fight Macgrath's genocide of the human race.

Of course, I now have some concerns. "How are we supposed to find them? How are we supposed to get to them once we do? Do you know if they will even take us?" All very logical arguments I believe. I see Duncan and Chelsea thinking over these issues when Duncan looks at me with a strange look. "GET DOWN!" he yells as he tackled me to the ground. My confusion vanishes when a bullet flies through the space my head used to occupy. The three of us immediately jump up and start running into the nearest building which happens to be super market.

We duck down into the chip aisle when we hear the sound of voices and heavy boots. A quick glance at my companions show that they are just as afraid as me. That fear is driven home when the sound of a bullet being chambered reverberates through the store. My body freezes while my mind races. 'What the hell! Who are these people? Why are they trying to kill us?' _Probably a government strike team sent to take out any conduits they come across,_ responds a voice in the back of my mind. 'What do we do now? Their getting closer!' _Through the back, keep an ear out your steps light._ Deciding that my brain knows what it's talking about, I begin to lead my partners towards the rear of the store. Slipping into the kitchen appliance aisle I hear footsteps just around the corner. Quickly, reaching for the heaviest frying pan within sight I swiftly smash it up against the soldiers head just as he came within sight.

Grabbing the jaw of the currently comatose soldier I absorb all the knowledge the man had to offer. The process takes about half a second, after which I get a brilliant idea. Michael Darwin has always been praised for his traps and the speed with which he is able to construct them. With a plan in my mind I grasp Duncan's hand in my right and transmit. 'Got a plan, head toward the back door. I'll be there in a moment.' With a surprised look on his face I do the same with Chelsea except she gives me a quick kiss good luck and starts to drag Duncan to the rear. It takes all of 2 minutes to sabotage the entire building. Thank goodness Michael had stealth training too, else I'd be dead. Meeting Chelsea and Duncan just outside goes about how I imagined. Chelsea speaks first, "What were you doing in th", "Less talky, more running." I urge pulling with them down a nearby alley. We barely got a block away when the street was shaken from the explosion that enveloped the supermarket we just escaped.

Duncan was about to say something but my raised hand stopped him. "Not now. We need to get further away. Come on." And so we kept going.

For 2 hours we moved first out of the city and then into the nearby countryside. We were well into the forest when we stopped to rest. During the walk I had plenty of time to think and weigh our options trying to think on a course of action. Frustratingly, there was really only one thing we could do.

With a deep sigh, "So the Rebels huh?"


End file.
